Месть
by Efgeta
Summary: перед последней битвой иная развязка событий


**Месть.**

**Фандом:** Gun x Sword

**Рейтинг:** NC-15

**Пейринг:** Рей/Ван

**Жанр:** яой, стеб, драма.

**Статус:** закончено.

**Дисклаймер:** перед последней битвой иная развязка событий.

**От автора:** захотелось *показывает язык*

Возможно, это была последняя ночь. Последнее время для жизни. Кто-то завтра свершит месть, кто-то погибнет. Может, они провалятся, и погибнут все: счастье, человечество, будущее.

Но для них не было этого всего. Была лишь месть. Они делили ее на двоих. И никто больше не мог понять. Только они понимали, ради чего живут, и почему отринули остальное.

Рей не был философом. И он сомневался, что этот туповатый полузомби в дорожном смокинге вообще имел какие-либо мысли в голове.

«Ни о чем не думать. Очистить разум. Это путь к успеху.»

Бормочет во сне Ван, и блондин думает, что тот следует этому чьему-то совету очень успешно. Или успешно притворяется.

Да, он жил ради мести. Хотела ли Шино того или нет. Как бы она поступила, поменяйся они местами? При жизни его жена владела таким скрыто-диким характером и способами убивать, что Рей иногда побаивался, что его Шино осточертеет семейная тихая жизнь, и она уйдет искать и находить приключения, оставив его нянчиться с детьми.

Она, смеясь, объясняла это кровью своих предков, которые были воинами с жесткими традициями, странствующими монахами, первопроходцами. А Рей каждый раз вспоминал, с какой целью была рождена их цивилизация изначально. И сжимал жену в крепких объятиях.

Не отпущу.

Но он все же ее потерял. И иногда теперь думал, была ли б она жива, отпусти он ее. Вспоминал ее взгляд, мечтательно направленный за горизонт заката. Ощущал фантомно ее руку, нежно касающуюся так же легко, как легко управлялась с мечом.

И где был бы он? С ней? Оставленный и забытый? Уже погибший?

Теперь этого не узнать. Как не узнать, куда шло их прошлое. Она любила его. Он любил ее. И он ее потерял. Это все, что он знал, а все что имел, это воспоминания и ничего теперь незначащую неуверенность в будущем. И месть.

Какое будущее было у его двойника по судьбе и предназначению? Рей откинул голову назад, закрыл глаза. Еле заметным ветерком дышал рядом спящий, бессовестно использующий его руку вместо подушки Ван.

_Три часа назад._

В ангар приперся его полувраг с какой-то идиотской отмазкой. Вернул наушники. Спалил его проблему. Только про очки пройтись не успел, Рей вовремя начал драку.

В которой едва не победил. Полузомби был еще более дохлым, чем обычно.

Рэй с чертыханием остановился, и отскочил назад.

- Мусор.

- Развалина.

Вот и поговорили. Все, вали с моей стоянки.

Пауза.

- Тебе руку подать?

Рей полуиздевательски-полурастерянно обратился к Вану, застывшему в позе. Тот гневно мазнул его взглядом из-под полы шляпы, напрягся, приподнялся, опираясь на меч, и.. рухнул обратно на колено, опустив голову и часто дыша.

И даже не обматерил, когда Рей подошел, взял за свободную руку, и, перекинув через плечо, поднял несопротивляющееся тело с земли. Только глубоко и часто дышал, закрыв глаза.

Рей чувствовал каждый вздох, каждую вибрацию. Чувствовал тепло, по которому так соскучился. На мгновение он ушел глубоко в мысли, в прошлое.

Ван за это время сделал попытку рухнуть обратно. Рей снова вернулся в реальность, и обхватил идиота за талию, придерживая в вертикальном положении. И куда его теперь?

Блондин стиснул зубы. Вечно это черноволосое недоразумение ставит его непонятно в какое положение. И убить нельзя, да и не очень уже хочется.. Все, сам напросился!

Мысленно хихикая, Рей потащил Вана к себе в комнату. Будет весело посмотреть на его реакцию, когда тот проснется в его постели рядом с ним. А еще веселее, если их успеют найти те надоедливые хвостики: рыжие, розовые, синие – что постоянно за ним увиваются. Интересно, хватит ума Вану отбрехаться, или он просто сбежит куда подальше? Девственник, да?

Обдумывая злорадно месть, Рей дошел до комнаты и скинул Вана на кровать. Тот крякнул, ударившись о мягкую поверхность, и открыл глаза. В сознании? Это не по плану.

- Тяжелый ты, а выглядишь – кожа да кости, - сказал Рей, скрывая растерянность, - Скелет из металла что ли?

- Вроде не должен быть, - серьезно ответил Ван, не поняв шутки, - но не поручусь. Данн и все такое.

- Подвинься, - сел рядом Рей, и стал скидывать одежду.

- Ты чего творишь? – хрипло поинтересовались из-за спины.

- Готовлюсь ко сну. Я не сплю одетым. Ты тоже раздевайся – мало ли в чем твой смокинг вымазан. Или проваливай.

Тишина. Рей закончил снимать ботинки и стягивал штаны, когда послышалось шебуршание и едва слышное нецензурное бормотание. Хлопнулась о пол еще одна пара ботинок.

Рей подавил усмешку. Закончив раздеваться, он аккуратно сложил одежду на стуле, и, оставшись в одних трусах, наконец-то обернулся. Ван снял ботинки, перчатки и шляпу, и снова отдыхал, развалившись на всю кровать. Рей гневно нахмурился. Нянькой он не нанимался.

- Тебя раздеть? – с угрозой обратился он. Ван заворчал в ответ.

- Я слишком устал. Или сплю так, или сам разбирайся. Мне и так покатит.

- А мне нет! – взорвался Рей, - Ты о сменной одежде вообще слышал? Этот долбанный смокинг выглядит так, будто ни разу не был в стирке! А может ты сам за всю жизнь не мылся?

Говоря, Рей в запале расстегнул ширинку и стянул штаны. Расстегнул пуговицы и вытряхнул хозяина из смокинга. Затем из рубашки. И остановился, лишь когда на Ване остались только трусы ожидаемо черного цвета, и прилегающего фасона.

В очень интересной позе – на всякий случай прижав в самом начале того своим весом, Рей теперь сидел сверху, с недоброй улыбкой разглядывая Вана.

Ван неудобно заерзал.

- Все, теперь спать, - как ни в чем не бывало сказал он, - Слезь с меня.

Рей оторвался от татуировки и перевел взгляд повыше.

- Не могу понять: ты таким родился или просто меня бесишь?

- Ты о чем?

- О твоем пофигизме. Если не заметил, ты в полной моей власти: физически я сейчас, да и возможно в принципе, сильнее. Захочешь – не вырвешься. Если захочу, могу придушить тебя как котенка!

В доказательство своих слов Рей сомкнул пальцы на горле черноволосового идиота, и слегка сжал. Тело под ним напряглось. Рей смотрел ему в глаза, ища страх или злость. Под ладонью билась вена.

- Ты ведь не для того меня сюда тащил, чтоб придушить в постели? Даже без свидетей. Это не в твоем стиле.

Несколько затрудненный хилым доступом к кислороду ответ огорошил Рея. В глазах Вана не было страха, лишь усталость, тоска и безразличие.

Рей фыркнул, и убрал руки с горла. Слезать же он не торопился. Вместо этого, Рей приблизился вплотную, едва не касаясь носами.

- Что же мне тогда сделать? – прошептал он, и без предисловий атаковал приоткрытые губы, проникая языком внутрь. Ван был острый на вкус. С удовлетворением Рей наблюдал, как расширились от неожиданности глаза Вана.

Когда тот дернулся, безрезультатно стараясь спихнуть его, Рей прервал поцелуй.

- Какого черта! – мгновенно отозвался Ван. Рей захихикал. Ван выглядел.. да, он выглядел, как огорошенный чем-то невиданным щенок. Такой же перепуганный, тявкающий, лохматый щенок. Спонтанный поцелуй привел к желанному результату: выражение пофигизма пропало с лица черноволосового идиота. Только что теперь? Закончить, объявив все шуткой? Рей неожиданно для себя признал, что заканчивать ему совсем не хочется. Хочется большего.

- Мне давно хотелось тебя наказать, - подумал вслух Рей, - За постоянные вмешательства, за то, что стоишь на моем пути, за брата, и особенно сильно, за то, что ты просто меня бесишь. И, кажется, я нашел способ.

Закончил Рей неожиданным поцелуем, снова исследуя языком рот Вана. Резко прервал его, без паузы лизнув горло, словно извиняясь. Тотчас же прикусил волком кожу. Провел от укуса языком дорожку к уху. Ван мотнул головой.

- Советую расслабиться и получать удовольствие, - шепнул Рей в ухо, покусывая между словами мочку, - Я все сделаю сам.

- Сволочь, - среагировал Ван.

- Посмотрим, что ты запоешь через несколько минут, - многообещающе облизнулся Рей, - Ты еще прокричишь мое имя.

- Со словом «сдохни» ты его услышишь!

Здесь перенервничавший Ван с гримасой боли откинулся обратно на подушку. Напряженное тело снова лежало мешком. И Рей подло этим воспользовался. Прежде чем Ван снова собрал силы для сопротивления, сопротивлятся ему уже как-то расхотелось. Ведь его трогали там, где до этого никто не трогал. И это оказалось очень приятно.

В общем, прогноз Рея оправдался.

_Настоящее._

Утром они разойдутся и скорее всего уже не увидятся в этом мире. Никто из них не будет вспоминать эту ночь чем-то особенным. Им обоим требовалась только разрядка, и просто так получилось, что получили они ее друг от друга. Враг от врага. Союзник от союзника. И, на одну ночь, любовник от любовника.

Рей следил за красноватым светом рассвета, пробивающемся в окно. Возможно, тепло рядом с собой он все же будет вспоминать с довольной улыбкой. Так же, как и хриплые стоны, черные волосы, разметавшиеся на его подушке, и разгоряченное тело под ним. Кто сказал, что месть приносит лишь пустоту?


End file.
